parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Duchess Productions' Halloween Random Comic Frenzy Episode 1
A full episode of Duchess Productions' Halloween Random Comic Frenzy video. Transcript: * Mickey Mouse: 'Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems in a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams. For the story that you're about to be told took place in the holiday worlds of old. Now you probably wondered where holidays come from. If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun. * (Duchess Productions' Halloween Title Card with Duchess Productions' Halloween Random Comic Frenzy Part 1) * (Fade to Black) * (Static Wave) * Ash Ketchum: Hi, sir. I was wondering if we can have some candy. * Ranjan: Yeah. * Eustace Bagge: What is this? Some kind of trick? * Ash Ketchum: No, no. I-It's just a treat for the baby. * Ranjan: Yeah. * Eustace Bagge: You Sinclair kids come around here at this hour of the night on, what is this, the 31st of October and expect me to give you candy? * Ranjan: Yeah. * Eustace Bagge: Get lost! * (Static Wave) * Hopper: Hello, Molt. * Molt: Hello, Hopper. Gee, it's swell being here with you. * Hopper: Molt, Molt, on my knee, who is handsome as can be? * Molt: You are, Hopper. * Hopper: And, Molt, who is brave and strong and nice? * Molt: You are, Hopper. * Hopper: Nice Molt. * (Molt Falls) * Hopper: Oh, it is so good to be loved. * (Static Wave) * Lahwhinie: Oh, it's just no use. The power of the trident is just too strong for me to overcome. * Ichy: I'll bet Ursula could've done it. * Lahwhinie: What was that you said? * Ichy: Nothing. I'm just saying-- (Dodges) * Lahwhinie: Stop criticizing me! That's all my mother ever did was criticize me. It was always "Ursula this" or "Ursula that" or "Morgana, why can't you be more like your sister Ursula?" * Ichy: Well, it isn't Ursula's fault I got miniaturized. It's yours! * Lahwhinie: Is not! * Ichy: Your fault that we had to hide out here for 12 frostbitten years. * Lahwhinie: Is not! * Ichy: Your fault that we can never show our faces at polite society again! * Lahwhinie: You're really pushing it, small fry. * (Static Wave) * Scooby Doo: I vant to psyphon your gas! * (Static Wave) * Marlin: There's no way out. There's gotta be a way to escape! * (Bruce Bangs) * Dory: Who is it? * Marlin: Dory, help me find a way out. * Dory: Sorry. You'll have to come back later. We're trying to escape. * (Nail Comes Loose) * Marlin: Okay, there's no way out. There's gotta be a way out. * Dory: Look, here's something. Es-cap-e. I wonder what that means. It's funny. It's spelled just like the word "escape". * Marlin: Let's go. * (Dory Screams) * Bruce (Johnny's Voice): Here's Johnny! * (Static Wave) * Buster: Well, now, if you gotta have a busted leg, this is the way to do it. Good food, soft pillow, warm stove. (Laughs) Sure beats sleeping in that barrel. * (Static Wave) * (Hopper Looks at Flik) * Carface: My friends, it will take some time, but together we will build our army. * Uncle Harry: Friends, huh? I thought you said we were revolting scavengers. * Ratigan: Yeah, and you wanted to kill us. * Carface: No. No, let me explain. I was trying to fool him. We will rule together. * Kismet: There's only one true thing you ever said, Scar. The hyena's belly is never full. * (Steele Runs) * (Hopper Charges at Flik in Rage) * (Ratigan Runs After Basil in Rage) * (Uncle Harry Walks Up to Alvin in Anger) * (Shere Khan Runs After Mowgli) * (Carface Falls in His Nightmare) * (Static Wave) * Ash Ketchum: Uh-oh. Like, uh, which way did they go? * Jack Skellington: They went that-a-way. * Ash Ketchum: Oh, thanks, man. * Jack Skellington: 'Sall right. * (Ash Looks Shocked) * (Rover Looks Shocked) * (Ash Running) * (Rover Running) * Ash Ketchum: Like, wow! A talking skull. * Rover Dangerfield: Like, wow! * (Static Wave) * Ami Mizuno: I'm not a Batman hater. But we don't need an unsupervised adult man karate-chopping poor people in a Halloween costume. * (Static Wave) * Queen Beryl: Ah, Halloween at the House of Mouse. All treats and no tricks. If this were my house, I'd run things differently. * Cynthia: Add us a splash of evil? * Phantom the Pirate: Pillage and plunder? * Ratigan: Blah, blah, blah! Every year it's the same thing. All talk and no play. What a bunch of dull villains. * Dr. Z: Well, this year will be different. I've got a trick for Mickey Mouse. But you will all have to wait until midnight. (Laughs) * (The End?) * Bugs Bunny: You can't spell Halloween with "ow" in the middle. (Bites a Carrot) Ow! Clips From: * Mickey, Donald, & Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) * Fantasia 2000 (1999) * Pokemon (1997) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1989) * The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists (1996) * Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999) * Finding Nemo (2003) * Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) * All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) * Balto (1995) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) * Rover Dangerfield (1991) * Pokemon: The First Movie (1998) * Sailor Moon (1992) * Blue Dragon (2007) * Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (2006) * Dinosaur King (2007) * & Space Jam (1996) Note: * Here's the 1st Halloween episode of "Duchess Productions Random Comic Frenzy". Please stay tuned for clips for Episode 1 of "Duchess Productions Random Comic Frenzy".